


Accidents Happen

by ChoiMinnie



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Park Jisung (NCT), Car Accidents, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Injury Recovery, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, They are all in a realtionship, they are all boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiMinnie/pseuds/ChoiMinnie
Summary: All NCT member excluding the Dreamies were already at the music show. They were just about to go on stage when the managers phone rang.After this everything went wrongorAnti-Fans trying to kill NCT DREAM





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jisung Centric Fanfic and I try to mention every member  
> English is NOT my first language so please have understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accident with consequences.

All Members expect from the Dreamies where in the Music Show. NCT Dream had a interview and they are now on their way.  
Everyone was nervous because it will be the first time for them to dance ‘Black on Black’  
But First NCT127 have to go on stage. After them are other 2 groups and then comes NCT 2018.  
NCT127 were just about to go on stage when the manager’s phone rang. He picked up and after 1 minute his face became pale.  
Everything happend in a rush and none of the members really knew what happend. Their show was canceled and they were rushed to the hospital.  
Just when they arrived, just then the manager start to explain what happend.

Manager:”The Dreamies had a Car Crash. Some of them are in the emergency room.”

Silence.  
None of the 11 Members talked.  
All of them to deep in thought.

Some of them set down, others were walking up and down.  
After 10 minutes chaos started.  
Almost everyone was crying. Taeyong had a panicked attack. He couldn’t believe what is happening. None of them could.  
Johnny was angry. Like very angry.

Johnny:”How could that happend? Why? Who? And where?”

Manager:”Johnny calm down. I don’t know. Maybe a anti fan? Maybe just a accidents. The only thing we can do right now is to wait.”

Johnny tried to calm down. He really tried but it didn’t work. He punched the wall so oft that his hand start bleeding. A Nurse came and told him to stop. And to come with her to treat his wound. But he refuse. He didn’t want to leave to hospital until he know how his dongsaeng where.  
Like the rest of NCT.

Jungwoo had a Mental Breakdown. He was crying in Lucas Arms. Lucas just had a blank expression. His Dongsaeng where in a life threaten situation and he could do nothing.

Doyoung and Kun were also in a state of panic. Asking every nurse and doctor that came pass them how they babies are. 

———————————  
It took a hour for a doctor to came out and ask for the relative of the 7 Members. Without a second the doctor was bombard with questions. 

Doctor:”Gentleman please calm down. I will answer your question but I can’t answer them when you don’t give me time to”

For couple of second it was silence. 

Taeyong:”How are they?”

Doctor:”some of them just had a minor injury. Some of them didn’t get hurt at all. But there is 1 that got seriously hurt. Lee Donghyuck and Lee Mark just got some bruise and scratches, also Mr. Lee Donghyuck has a sprained ankle. Mr. Mark also got glass in the skin that needed to be removed. Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle and Huang Renjun just have some bruise otherwise they are fine. All of them are in room 127 and are allowed to get visitors.”  
They all sighed in relive. But the relive was short. To short.

Doctor:”Na Jaemin had already problems with his back. It’s not fatal and he don’t need a operation but a lot of rest and his right shoulder is dislocated.  
Seriously injured is Park Jisung. He was on the side where the car come up. He had many glasses in his skin. Also 2 broken ribs other 2 ribs are sprained and a head injury. But the broken ribs did hurt his lungs and therefore have been removed. He also had seriously head injury. It had to be swen.  
He should be very careful. He has lost a lot of blood, when he wakes up we have to do many check ups. It’s possible that he will have difficulty breathing.  
Both of them are resting with the others in the same room”

The doctor left after he said his goodbye. With heavy hearts the Members were going to the room 127.

——————————————

Taeyong opened the door and saw most of the Dreamies sleeping. The only one awake was Chenle who is sitting beside Jisungs bed. When he heard the door he turned around. In the Moment he saw Taeyong and the others he jumped up and ran to Taeyong. He hugs the older boy and started to cry. Jeno and Haechan woke up because of the noises. All the members were distributed in the room.  
Jeno and Haechan also started to cry and their hyungs were there to comfort them. After couple of minutes Renjun and Mark also woke up.  
They set there in the comfort arms of their Hyungs.  
After a comfortable silence Haechan breaks the silence 

Donghyuck:”How are the others? Why aren’t they waking up?”

Doyoung:”You all had so much luck. Nothing life treating happend to you. But... Jaemin will have many back problems, nothing as serious like 1 and a half year ago. Jisung had 2 broken ribs that got removed and 2 sprained ribs. The possibility of breathing problems is high. He also had is loss a lot of blood and has a head injury.”

Silence. 

The silent was only broken because of the sobs from the Dreamies and some other members.  
Why did this had to happen?

————————

At some point all of them fell asleep.  
It was 2am when there was loud beeping. The first to wake up is Jaehyun. It took awhile to realize where he is. In the second he realize his had snapped in the direction where the noises came from.  
It was Jisung. Without a second thought he jump up, throwing his chair and went to Jisung. He pressed the button for a doctor. Nurse and doctor where rushes inside. All members who aren’t patient had to leave the room.  
It took 50 min for the doctor and nurse to leave the room.

Taeyong:”what happend? What is wrong with him?”

Doctor:”we are not sure. He wasn’t able to breath, not on his own and without struggle. Now he is on a breathing machine. We also did a check up in the other 6 patient. They are fine and are allowed to leave this afternoon. For Jisung where not sure when he is allowed to leave. We have to wait when he wakes up.” 

Silent. Again

The doctor left and they went back in the room. 

Everyone was awake beside Jisung. This time Jaemin was awake.

Chenle:”H-Hyung what is wrong with Jisung? Why is he on that machine”

Sicheng:”He has struggle with breathin on his own. This machine will help him.”

Renjun:”Will he be okay?” 

Kun:”Yes he is gonna be okay. Nothing he can’t handle. Nothing where we aren’t able to help him. It will take time, but everything is gonna be okay”

He wasn’t sure if it’s the truth. He isn’t sure if they are gonna be okay, but he can’t say that to his dongsaeng.

Taeyong:”Let’s sleep. It’s almost 4am. You are allowed to leave this afternoon. We will all go in hiatus. You all need time to help, as your Hyungs we are gonna help you. Be ready to get babied”

They all went back to a chair or couch. Some of them cuddle with the injured member. Like that they felt asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the dorm

Slowly Jisung opens his eyes. He was really confused, the only thing he remember is that he was on the way to the music bank. All other members were sleeping except from him and his Manager. They just set there in silent when the manager start talking. What he said sent Jisung in a shock state. After that the manager jump out of the car and Jisung hadn’t enough time to take the control of the car so they crashed against something.

With a shock a sit up, right after sitting up he felt pain in his ribs. He winced slightly. Just then he realize that he is in the hospital and that Jungwoo and Lucas are beside him. 

Jisung:”H-Hyung what happend”

Lucas:”You and the other Dreamies had a car accident”

Jisung:”H-How are the others? Are they hurt”

Every breath he takes hurts so much. Feels like someone cut his throat from the inside

Jungwoo:”Everyone is okay. We are all in the same room”

Just den Jisung looked around him. And then he realize that everyone was looking at him.

Jisung:”Thank god”

Slowly he lies down again. Sitting hurts to much. Everyone eyes are on him, he didn’t like the attention he got. He is not a wounded puppy. At least he think he isn’t

For the next couple of minutes it’s quiet. The only sound was Jisung rough breathing, or wheezing.

Sicheng:”We should call a doctor”

After that he left to call one. Not even 2 minutes later he and a doctor came back. The members where told to leave the room so the doctor can do a check up on all 7. 

The only thing he did was to give some medicine and salve. 

When he finally was by Jisung he looked after his breathing and his head. 

He let the other member come back inside so they can hear what’s going on 

Doctor:”I’m gonna give Jisung something so he can breath without much struggle. But he should only use it when he can’t breath or when it’s to hard to breath. It’s a spray. Use it like a Asma spray and have it always with you. For his head I’m gonna give him migraine tablets. He really need to be careful with these. Don’t mix them with other tablets, before you take one eat something. Don’t take them with a empty stomach. Your Manager want you to leave the Hospital with the others together. I don’t think it’s a good idea but if that is what you want, you can leave today too.”

Jisung:”Y-Yes I want to leave... but can I get some pain killers? My ribs really hurt”

Doctor:”If I give you pain killers now you can’t take the other tablets. It’s like pain in your ribs or in your head”

Jisung:”Ribs. I can’t move otherwise”

Doyoung:”can’t be get some migraine pills that are able to mix” 

Doctor:”The others wouldn’t help. It’s not just Migraine. He had a serious head injury. So the tablets are slightly different.

Taeyong:”So every morning he have to choose if he wants migraine or pain in his body?”

Doctor:”His ribs will heal and it’s not like he will get migraine every day. It’s just in case he get some. More important is his breathing. He shouldn’t be in a area where other smoke.”

Jisung:”W-What about dancing? And singing? And rapping?”

Doctor:”not sure. We don’t know if it is permanent. For now we have to wait and watch. Maybe it’s not that serious and you can breath fine even after dancing. If not you shouldn’t do it. But I’m sure that your breathing struggle will calm down after couple of weeks. Come one a week for a check up. Also Jaemin-shi and Donghyuck-shi. Oh and it’s possible for Jisung-shi to get some dizzy spell but that’s gonna calm down after couple of weeks, too. I gave your manager the medicine. Also he will get 2 of these spray so you can have one and someone who is with you, just Incase you forget yours”

Everyone bows for the goddbye after the doctor gave Jisung some pain killers. They had to wait a hour for the medicine to act. Some of the older member where waiting with Jisung and the others went back to the Van, it wouldn’t be possible to fit 18 members in a van.

————————  
Back at the dorm they were all in 127 dorm since it’s the largest one.

Taeyong:”I want the Dreamies to stay here with us so we can watch you”

Jeno:”Hyung were are not kids anymore.”

Doyoung:”My babies just had a car accident. I’m not gonna let you live in your own.”

Jeno:”Okay but I’m hungry. Can we eat?”

Taeyong:”Ten, Doyoung, Kun and Jungwoo help me prepare a meal for 18 persons”

Jeno, Renjun and Mark set down on the couch. Chenle at Renjun’s lap. All 4 watch tv. Haechan was with Jaehyun Winwin and Yuta in his room. Who knows what their are doing.

Jisung, Jaemin, Taeil, Johnny and Lucas are on their way back to dorm.

They all relaxed when the other member finally arrived.  
Jaemin set down on the arm chair next to the couch.  
Jisung wanted to go to the kitchen when Jaemin Grab him on the waist to get him sit on the lap. Unfortunately he grabbed to high and on Jisungs ribs.  
Jisung gaps loud and took a step back.

Jaemin:”Holy... I’m sorry Jisungie. Hyung didn’t meant to hurt you”

Jisung:”I-It’s okay Hyung. I was just surprised.”

Jisung set down on Jaemins lap. All Dreamies were in the Living room except from Haechan. And everyone saw the guilt in Jaemins eyes and the pain in Jisungs face.

———————

It was a hour later when the meal was ready. Everyone except from Taeyong, Kun, Doyoung and Kun where in the living room.

Jisung asleep, leaning against Jaemins chest, Jaemin running his hands trough his Hair.  
Haechan had his head on marks lap, also asleep. Chenle and Renjun are sleeping too, both of them leaning against Jeno, who just woke up from a nap. Most of the Hyungs where in front of the couch, sitting on the floor. But no one minded, they just want the best for they dongsaeng.  
That’s also why no one was able to wake them up.  
But they had to. Who knows when it was the last time the Dreamies ate something.

Johnny went to wake Haechan and Mark, Winwin also woke up Chenle in Renjun. But no one wanted to wake up Jisung. He looked so exhausted, even in his sleep. But he had to eat.

Taeyong, the mom of the group woke Jisung up.

Taeyong:”Wake Up Jisungie”

Jisung:”I don’t want toooo”

Taeyong:”but you have to eat something. Just something small. Please? For Hyungie?”

Reluctantly Jisung slowly get up. Like really slow. Everything hurts.

Jisung:”Can I get some pain killers? Please?”

Jaemin:”I go and get some wait”

But in the moment he got up felt so much pain he felt back in the armchair with a gaps. 

Taeyong:“What’s wrong? What happend?“

Jaemin:“N-Nothing... Ehm.. I.. just“

Taeyong:“Jaeminnie please be honest“

With a sigh Jaemin told Taeyong that his back hurt.

Taeyong:“Okay wait. I’m gonna get some pain killers for both of you“

With that he went to the bathroom where they had all the medicine.

Jisung:“Hyung why didn’t you wake me?“

Jaemin:“Why would I wake you up?“

Jisung:“Your back hurts because I was sleeping on you“

Jaemin:“No that’s not the reason. I’m okay, okay? Don’t worry. It‘s because the car accident and all“

But Jisung didn’t believe him. And indeed it was true. Jisung did curled himself while he was sleeping what did get Jaemins back in a uncomfortable situation. But Jaemin couldn’t wake Jisung. Jisung was clearly exhausted. (And he looked so small and cute)

Taeyong came back with pain killers for both of them. They took them and slowly moved to the kitchen where everyone was waiting

Yuta:”What took so long?”

Jaemin:”Nothing Hyung.”

Taeyong:”Jaemin has back pain and Jisung has ribs pain so they had to take pain killers”

Jaemin whined and sit down.

Mark:”Why? What happend?”

Jaemin:”Dunno... let just eat”

They all ate. Some of them were chatting the other just kept silence.  
They were allmost done when Doyoung began.

Doyoung:”Listen kids. I know it’s not easy for you but you need to promise us that if something hurt, no matter what, you come to us. Jaemin if it your back you have to tell us. He don’t want you to go on break again just because you kept your pain silence. And Jisungie if anything hurt we have to do something. Your condition was really bad and you weren’t allowed to leave the hospital just one day after you woke up. But you did. If you don’t tell us what hurt, breathing struggle or mirgraine it whatever we can’t help you. And you wouldn’t be able to heal okay? Donghyuckie you too okay? If your leg hurt or anything then come to us. Everyone of you”

Taeyong:”And you have to tell us if we do something to hurt you”

They all nodded. It is true. But for them it will be hard to let they pride fall and admit weakness. But if not everything could get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn’t updated. I saw some mistake and had to correct them. Took me way to long.   
> I hope u like this chapter   
> Leave kudos and comments :)


	3. 3

They were all in the living room when it happend. They were just chatting. The older members had a Dreamies on their lap because there wasn’t enough place for 18 Members.  
They talked about pre-debut Story when Jisung felt so much pain like he never felt before. It felt like someone hit him in the right side of his face with a hammer. He gasp and held his head. Everything went blurry and all he could do is whimper.  
The first to notice was Jungwoo, who had jisung on his lap.

Jungwoo:”What happen? Jisungie?”

That’s when all eyes were on the pair sitting in the middle of the couch.  
Not even after a second the moms where by his side.

Taeyong:”What is? What hurt?”

But Jisung couldn’t answer. The pain was so intense. He didn’t even realize when he started crying, shaking or whimper. It’s hurt so much he thought he would faint, but no. He stayed consciousness. Unfortunately  
He didn’t even realize when the others laid him down on the couch.

Doyoung:”Jisung-ah you hear me?”

Slowly he nodded

Doyoung:”Baby... you need to tell us what hurt”

Jisung:”M-Migraine”

Jeno:”I go get his tablet”

Taeyong:”We can’t. It’s not allowed to get mixed with other medicine”

Jeno:”But we can’t let him like this.”

Taeyong:”I know...” Jisung didn’t even heard them. The only thing he felt was pain. He started wheezing and that was the moment were everyone freaked out. It was like hell. Everything hurts. Breathing was so difficult right now. His breathing became way to short and to fast. Right now he was on the edge of losing conclusions.

Doyoung:”I’m gonna get that spray.”Taeyong took Jisungs Face in his hands and said:”Jisungie listen to Hyung okay? You have to breath. Please Jisungie” Jisung tried. He really tried but the pain was just to much. Doyoung came back with the spray, he put it in Jisungs mouth and told him:”I count to 3. At 3 you have to take a deep breath okay?” Jisung nodded and did what he was told. He coughed the first time and the second time. At the third time he did it and he continued to take a deep breath every time Doyoung counted 3.His breathing did get normal but is head was still killing him. Why didn’t it stop?

Taeyong:”I take him in my bed and try to get him to sleep”

Chenle:”Can I come too”

Taeyong:”Of course baby”

Taeyong carried a crying Jisung in his room and a also crying Chenle walked behind them.  
At some point all Dreamies and some Hyungs started crying. They just felt helpless. They couldn’t do anything to help jisung. It just happend so unexpected. Most of them are still in shock, didn’t move since it all began.

Doyoung:”We all should go to sleep okay? Jeno Jaemin come with me in Jaehyun’s in my room”

Winwin:”Renjun come with me and Yuta okay?”

Mark and Haechan had they own room and were roommates. But Jungwoo and Lucas did go to Markhyuck’s room for today.  
Johnny went to his and Taeil’s Room, with Taeil together of course.  
Ten and Kun slept in the living room 

—————————

In Taeyong’s room jisung was still crying and not sleeping. He tried to sleep but it wasn’t working. Taeyong:”Jisung lets sleep okay? Tomorrow the pain will be gone. I promise”Jisung tried he really tried. But he just couldn’t. Chenle and Taeyong were on the small couch in Taeyong’s room and Jisung on Taeyong’s bed.

Jisung:”H-Hyung”. Taeyong was right beside his little baby. “Cuddle”. It didn’t take a second for him to get under the blanket with Jisung. He took jisung in his arm and laid Jisungs head against his chest. He went with his hand trough his Maknae hair and whispers sweet nothing in his hair ear. Everything to calm him down and take the pain. It didn’t take long for Chenle to join his members in Taeyong’s bed. He slipped behind Jisung and laid his arm over Jisung’s waist.

It took some time but eventually jisung fell asleep.

—————————

The next morning everyone was careful not to wake the others. They have a day off. Or better weeks off.  
Ten and Kun are in the middle of preparing breakfast when one by one the member come in the kitchen. The last one was Jisung, hiding behind Taeyong and Chenle.

Jisung:”I’m really sorry for yesterday” but Taeil didn't saw the reason why Jisung apologize ”It’s okay Jisungie. The only important thing is that your not in pain anymore" Jisung:”What if it comes back?” They all could see how terrified Jisung from the pain yesterday is.. they all are afraid if it happens again.Taeil:”If it happens again Hyung will be here to help you okay?”

Slowly jisung nodded with a cute little smile. Jaemin couldn't help but coos:”Awww so cute our little Mochi”

Kun:”Breakfast is ready. Lets eat” They all set down and begann to eat.

Lucas:”What’s the plan for today?”

Taeyong:”Let’s just chill at home. The Dreamies are still exhausted”

———————

Jaemin:”Hyuuuuuunnnng~ Renjunnie Hyuuuuung”

Renjun came slowly in the bedroom from Jaehyun and Doyoung “What”

Jaemin:”Hyung help me with the salve. I can’t use it alone”.Renjun:”Why me?”. Jaemin pouted:”You don’t want to?”. Renjun:”Give me the salve”. Renjun began to put the salve on Jaemin’s back und carefully in his dislocated shoulder. Jaemin:”Thank youuuu injunnie”. He tried to kiss Renjun on the cheek but Renjun was already outside the room  
“Are you coming?” With a pout they left the room, outside Renjunu was waiting for him. He took JAemin's hands in his and inwined their fingers. Jaemin could see the blush on the older cheeks and couldn't help but smile

———————

Donghyuck was all day on the couch. It’s way to exhausting to move with crutches.  
That’s when WinWin came and set down next to him. He took the injured leg from the younger one carefully and let it down on his lap. They just set in silent there and watched TV. But for Donghyuck it was really meaningful. He just kept smiling when the rest of the members also set down on the couch. Mark came and lifted Donghyuck up to set him on his lap. Mark wrapped his hands aroung Donghyuck's waist and they enjoyed the film. 

——————————  
It was a little after 7pm when Jisung’s phone rang. He woke up from his nap and picked up. It was his mom.  
He forgot to call her. He answered the call with a “Yes?”

“Jisung-ah! Do you know how worried I was when I heard from the accident. You didn’t even call me! When I went to the hospital they told me you already left?! Are you out of your mind? Where are you right now”

Of course she would be angry. He left the room to go to Taeyong’s room.  
Taeyong and the other members are all in the living room loocking after him. 

“Mom I’m sorry I forgot to call you. I’m doing fine, nothing I can’t handle.”

“I asked where you are”

He sighed and answered “At 127 Dorm. XXXXXX Seoul”

“I’m coming. Don’t move”

She ended the call and he sighed again. He hate lectures, right now his mom his coming with the lecture of his life. He went back to the living room. “My Mom is coming” Silent. Relatable. His mom his scary. It didn’t took long until it rang at the door. He opens the door to she a very angry woman. “Hey Mom. It’s been awhile” “Don’t Hey Mom me. Come with me” She took his hand and pulled him to another room and said “listen jisung-ah, I don’t want you to continue this. Look what happend. You could have died in that accident” “Mom please. Accidents happen. Even if I quit it could still die every second I’m outside of the house, even if I were every second in our house. I live my dream right now. I’m nit gonna quit” “Jisung it’s nothing you can decide. Your still a minor. I asked the doctor. Right now it’s not healthy for you to continue don’t you get it?! I’m just worrying about you” Jisung was angry. Just like his mom. “Mom! I’m not gonna quit. What do you want me to do after I’m quitting? I can’t find a job! This is my Dream!” At some point he start crying. Why can’t she understand him? “You are way to young to know what is good for you and what not! I’m your mom!” “But this is MY life! Not yours!” His mom sighed. “Okay. Do What you want. I don’t care.”

She left the Dorm and went back home. Jisung went to Taeyongs Bed and laid down. He wrapped himself in the blanket and cried. Luckily he locked the room so the others can’t come inside, they just knocked and asked him if he was okay. Of course he wasn’t. But right now he need time for himself and the others understand and went back to the living room.  
He stayed there all day and didn’t move a inch. He never fought with his mom and it really hurts.  
When it was 9pm he left the bedroom and joined the others in the living room, still wrapped in a blanket and with puffy eyes. He sit down on Jaehyun’s lap who wrapped his arms around the younger instantly.  
Jisung curled himself smaller and laid his head against Jaehyun’s chest who just coo at the younger.  
They set there in silent and waited for the youngest to speak, but jisung didn’t want to talk about it. So they let him.  
They didn’t want him to get more upset.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m not a doctor and this is just a fanfic. I don’t even know if something like that exist or can get that serious (migraine)   
> But this is my fanfic so here, in this fanfic, it’s possible

The next day was (again) terrified for the members.  
Most of them woke up in the middle of the night because of screaming and crying.  
Jisung has migraine. It’s the second time and all of them wishes that it woult be the last time.

This Time Johnny was with him. He wanted to cuddle with Jisung and they fell asleep. Jisung woke up with intense pain. It‘s not like the last time, no. It was 10 times worse. It‘s like someone is pulling the skin from his head. All he could is crying, screaming and begging for it to stop. But it didn’t.

He was sweating a lot but he tried to steady his breathing. He don’t want to be such a burden for his member. But here he is. Crying at 4am. He didn’t realize when Johnny set him on his lap and he can’t remeber when Mark and Ten came. 

Mark hold his head and talked to him, but jisung couldn’t hear anything.  
That’s when Ten gave him a tablet and something to drink. At the first attempt he almost choked on it. When he finally took the medicine they laid him back in the bed. The pain was still there. He was sweating so much and shaking like a leaf.  
Mark laid himself beside Jisung and wrapped them in blankets. All they have to do now is wait. Wait for the medicine to kick in. Wait for the pain to stop.  
They know that medicine is Not magic. But they thought it will be faster to submit the pain. They know that most of the member where awake but can’t come in. Jisung would be ashamed when all of them see him in this stage again. It took 30 minuted for the medicine to submit the pain, but for the members it felt like eternally. Jisung‘s crying become to sniffle. These migraine attack left him exhausted and he felt a asleep almost instantly.  
But the Hyungs couldn’t sleep that night. Mark, Johnny and Ten just felt helplessly. Again, they couldn’t do anything for their little baby Maknae. They were standing there watching him crying in pain. What should they do?

————————

The next time Jisung woke up was at 2pm. His body was sore just like his throat. His head still hurt but it’s just a small headache. At least he hope it is. His ribs are not that bad today.  
He was alone in the room so he thought that his Hyungs are in the living room or off in their bedroom.  
Slowly he got up. But everything was still blurry and he felt dizzy. He leaned against the wall and panted hard. 

Important is to breath. He has to breath. That’s the mantra he says in his head. 

Slowly he got out of the bedroom, still leaning against the wall for support. If the wall wasn’t there he wouldn’t be able to walk.  
What’s wrong? Last time he wasn’t nearly that exhausted. In the living room the first person he saw was Renjun and Donghyuck. They didn’t saw him because they were with the back to them.

Jisung:”H-Hyung”

It’s was just a really small whisper. He wasn’t able to speak louder. But they still heard him. They head whipped instantly to him. Renjun stood up and walked to him. Taking his arm over his shoulder in attempt to drag him to the couch. Not a good idea. It strechted his rib area and in that short moment of pain, his legs gave out. He would have fall flat on the ground if Renjun wouldn’t hold him. Slowly Renjun set them both on the ground. 

”I’m sorry jisung. I forgot about your ribs.”

Jisung was still panting. He wasn’t angry at his Hyung. But he hadn’t enough energy to speak. Right now he use all his energy for breathing. All he could do was to shake his head. 

Renjun didn’t know what to do. Most of the Hyungs are outside to buy food or in other dorm to take some clothing. Renjun wasn’t strong enough to just carry jisung and Donghyuck can’t help because of his leg.  
Should they just wait at the floor? But he don’t want jisung to catch a cold.  
He took his phone and called Yukhei who was in NCT U dorm.

Lucas:”Yes?”

Renjun:”Hyung please come back to 127 Dorm”

Lucas:”Okay i’m coming”

He was really thankful that he don’t have to explain it trough a phone call. He is ashamed. He is the oldest Dreamie beside Mark and can’t even lift his dongsaeng when the younger one is in pain.

It didn’t took long for Lucas to burst trough the door

Lucas:”What happend?”

Renjun:”Jisungie don’t have enough energy to walk and I don’t have enough strength to carry him”

He is also really thankful that Lucas was alone and not with the other.

Lucas:”No problem Injunnie. I’m strong”

With that he lifted Jisung, who is almost asleep, and put him down in the couch. Right next to Heachan. Jisungs head as resting on his lap. Renjun slowly stood up and set himself on the couch

Haechan:”Hyung why did you come alone? What’s with the other U member?”

Lucas:”Ah- i forgot them. When the call ended I was running to get to 127 Dorm”

We laughed at his silliness, that’s when he got a phone call from ten.

Ten:”Yaa! Where are you?? Why did you run out?”

Lucas:”Sorry sorry. I got a phone call from Renjun and went back to 127 dorm.”

Ten:”Why what happend?”

Lucas:”It’s nothing Hyung. I got it”

That’s when Lucas ended the phone call.

And again. Renjun is really thankful for Lucas that he didn’t tell his Hyungs.  
“Thank you”

———————  
A hour later all members were in the living room again, waiting for a doctor. Just for a small check up and after that the manager wanted to talk to them.

Jisung is still exhausted and don’t move much. Again he is in the lap of one of his Hyung. He would never admit it but he loves it. The doctor came trough the door and the other member left the living room. 

“Let's start with Jaemin“  
He went to Jaemin and looked after his shoulder and back. “Your shoulder healed quiet well. You can work in a couple of days again but no dancing. You have to wait at least a month before you try to dance again.Does something else hurt?” “No, beside my back not” Doctor:”Which pain killers did you take?” We gave him the pack and he looked at it carefully. “Who gave you these?” “Hospital” 

Doctor:”Did someone else take them too?”

“Yes I did” jisung said

“Why?”

Doctor:”These are not really pain killers more like pills for numbing the body. Many cancer Patient use them after chemo, but not for broken ribs or herniated disc. You should stop using them. I also going to take some blood so I can see if this did something bad to your body.”

We were in shock. Why would the hospital give us that as pain killer? Maybe it was a accident?

“Any other medicine you used?”

“Yes I also got some migraine tablets. Here”

The doctor looked at them carefully.  
We were all afraid that they also shouldn’t be use by Jisung.

Doctor:”Migraine? There are for head surgery and the after effects that many people got after surgery.”

“I didn’t had a head surgery but a serious head injury after my car accident”

Doctor:”Okay... but these are some that use all your energy and can also be the reason for fever. These also got a lot of after effects like fainting, sore body, head ache, dizziness and more. They are not allowed to get mixed with any other medicine or special food and drinks. Like coffee or energy drink. But it’s true, they are almost the only medicine that numb the pain without slowing down the healing process.”

Donghyuck:”Shouldn’t he use some that don’t have that many and bad side effects? It’s quiet dangerous”

Doctor:”Yes but other also slow down his healing progress. Didn’t the doctor told you the side effects?”

We all shakes our head.  
He scoffed  
“What a doctor was is. I’m gonna look for other medicine, I really hope I will find some. But until then you can continue using these pills. The pain is really unbearable and will left you most of the time with the same side effect. But the pain will submit faster using the pain. Hopefully next week I found some you can use.”

We nodded again

Doctor:”Before I take some blood I should check your lungs. You got two removed right?”

Jisung nodded.

“Okay let me see”

Jisung took his shirt off and the doctor checked his breathing.

“From the documents your breathing got better. Maybe you are able to dance in around 3-4 days. But you still need to be careful and have your spray with you. First you should go slow and slowly work to your old routine.”

Jisung wanted to put his shirt back on when the doctor  
Interpret his doing.  
“Why don’t you have bandage?”

Jisung:”The doctor didn’t said I need them”

Doctor:”You need some. Otherwise your ribs gonna heal slow and maybe in a wrong direction. I’m gonna make the bandage. The other should look so they can help you”

Slowly the doctor took some bandage and slowly did the bandage. Some times jisung winced and they could see a flash of pain trough his face.

Doctor:”It hurts but otherwise it heal wrong. I’m sorry”

“It’s okay.”

When he was done jisung put his T-shirt back.

“Okay at last I’m gonna take some blood and then move to Donghyuck”

He took from both Jaemin and Jisung some blood and moved to Donghyuck.

“The swelling got down. Does it hurt when I do this?”

“Just a Bit”

Doctor:”You all did some good progress. Donghyuck too is able to work beside dancing. Your should continue using crutches for at least 2 weeks.”

He also nodded and the doctor said his goodbye.

After that the older member came back and asked what happend.  
They explained everything and in the end they Hyungs were furious. What a incompetent doctor. First he gave wrong medicine, then he didn’t tell the side effects. 

Then the manager came...


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short  
> Sorry~

When the manager came they all fell into silent.

He sat down and looked at them with a serious expression  
“The doctor told me what’s going on. I’m happy that you all made progress and can come back to work. Of course Donghyuck and Jaemin are not allowed to dance, but you can do vocal practice, interview and photoshops. About the medicine I think I know what happend. After the accident, the company and police worked together to see what happend and if it was a accident or intention. That’s when we saw a Anti Website with Fans from NCT but they hate NCT Dream. They also posted about they plan. They wanted you all to die in that accident. We found out that the son from Dream Manager was also a member of that site. That’s why he didn’t was in the car when the ambulance came. It was his last day and now he is with his family in USA. The medicine was also a plan that was posted there. The doctor was also a member in the site. But he tried to do it without notice. So he didn’t give you something that can kill you, more like that you will have pain without him getting punishment. The police already arrested him. The company don’t shut down th website but will read every update so we can know what they plan. Also you will have more bodyguard. You are all safe okay?”

The members nodded.

Jisung:”I knew that he wanted to kill us.”

All members where looking at him with shock.  
“He told me before he jumped out of the car. He said he must do it and that he is sorry. Also he said that we will not die. Just a injury so we can’t continue beeing a idol“

Donghyuck:”I heard it too. He thought I was asleep but wasn’t. When he jumped out the only thing I could do is getting Jaemin to the other side”

Jaemin:”Why?”

Donghyuck:”You were on the side were we got crashed. If I would left you there you could be serious injured right now... or worse”

We all could see how thankful Jaemin was, he stood up and set down beside Donghyuck to cuddle with him. And said every minute how thankful he is

Manager:”I have to go now. If something happens tell me directly and I’m gonna warn you if the website update any plan. NCT U will have morning practice and after this NCT 127 will have practice. At 3pm Dream have to do a VLive, Fans are really worried. At 5pm there will be an interview with Dream and after that a photoshoot with 127for a Magazin. Oh and you are not allowed to say that jisung got some ribs removed. He is still underage and fans will get it in a wrong way, thinking the company told him so.

The members bowed and said their goodbye. After he left they went back to cuddle.

“We have to buy another couch or a new apartment”

They just set there enjoying each other’s company and watching a drama. It was quiet late so they went back to their room to sleep.

——————  
When Renjun woke up most of the older members where already at the practice room.  
Slowly he stood up and went to wake up Jaemin and Jeno, surprisingly Donghyuk was also there, cuddling with Jaemin. All three of them were already awake and on the phone. When they saw Renjun they opened their arms as a inviting. Of course Renjun went to them and jumped on Jeno. They all laid there cuddling and checking some news on SNS.  
A hour later they become hungry and went to the kitchen. Jaemin and Renjun prepared food and Jeno and Donghyuck went to wake up the maknaes. Mark ist already in the practice room. The older member didn’t want him to go but he insisted to go, so they let him.

All Dreamies set down on the kitchen table to eat breakfast or better brunch. That’s when jisung said “Hyung I research something on the internet, how to prevent migraine. Most of them said that they took the medicine at the morning so it doesn’t need time to work and a migraine can not arise. Should I try?”

“It does seem logical but we should ask the doctor.” Renjun said and all of them nodded.  
When they finished eating they called the doctor to ask him about the method.  
The doctor said “You can try it, but everybody is different. I can be really helpful for others but it’s also possible that it doesn’t work for you. Even if it works it’s not healthy to use that method every day, there is a possibility that you don’t even get migraine everyday, taking the medicine everyday without a reason can also be really dangerous. Also the side effect would increase, you should be careful. ”  
They thanked him and ended the call. Jisung took the medicine without having a migraine.  
When they looked at the time they realize that they have to get ready. Soon a manager will come to pick them up and drive them to the interview.  
They changed in some clothing and went back to the living room, waiting for the manager.  
It didn’t take long and the manager came. They drove to the Interview. There they got styled, make up, outfit and hair.

—————  
The interview went fine, now they are on the photo shoot with NCT 127.  
Everyone had they single photo and then they had a group shoot.  
When they went back to the changing room Jisung got really dizzy balance and tripped over nothing. He fell on his knees. His Hyungs were all over him asking him what happen and if he was okay.  
“Hyungs I’m fine. I just got a little dizzy. Nothing to worry about”  
“Probalaby a side effect from the Med.” Renjun said and helped him to stand up. They changed their cloth and went back home.  
At the dorm they had time to rest before the Dreamies have to go back to the entertainment for the VLive. 

Taeyong:”Wanna eat something?”  
But the Dreamies declined. All they want is to play some games, they already had lunch before they went to the photo shoot. 

Donghyuck:”Jisung-ah lets play games”  
“Sorry Hyung but I’m gonna take a nap before we have to leave.”  
Donghyuck:”Do you want someone to cuddle you?”  
Jisung shakes his head and went to Taeyong’s bedroom. He didn’t changed his clothes and went straight to bed. Seconds later he was asleep.

Outside of the bedroom his Hyungs set on the couch. They talked a bit and watched some films 

Sicheng:”Someone should look after Jisung.”  
Taeil:”I go.”

The oldest one went to look after the youngest one.

Doyoung:”Do you think jisung doesn’t feel well? Normally he hate it to sleep alone.”  
Chenle:”No, probably just sleepy from the medicine. He would tell us when something is wrong. I’m sure”  
Doyoung:”Your right”


	6. 6

When Taeil goes to Taeyong’s room he find Jisung wrapped in a blanket on Taeyong’s bed, awake. He sat down next to him “Hey baby, how are you feeling” “I’m fine Hyung” but Taeil was a bit skeptical. Jisung looked pretty exhausted through the photo shooting, he went to bed earlier but it doesn’t seems like he slept.  
“Jisung-ah If something is wrong you have to tell me. Hyung want to help you”

Jisung looked guilty and doesn’t wanted to meet Taeil’s Eyes. “I just feel off today. I don’t know”  
Taeil:”Maybe the medicine?”  
“Probably”  
Taeil:”do you want me to call a doctor?”  
“No.. it’s just one of the side effects. I can handle this”  
Taeil:”If you say so... you want to join the others in the living room?”  
Jisung just nodded and attempt to get up when he lost his balance. Taeil catch him before he could fall to the floor.  
Taeil:”Are you sure that you don’t need a doctor?”  
“Yeah I just got a little dizzy”

They go to the living room and set down with the others, waiting for the next schedule. 

————————

The Dreamies went to the SM Building for the vlive. They are not allowed to film in the dorm.  
They already started with the vlive, there are so many fans watching them and asking them question. Mostly these are question about their injuries. 

It was in a middle of the vlive when Jisung started to feel dizzy again. Like really dizzy. His vision got blurred and he has to hold on something so he don’t fall down from the chair. That something was Jeno who got startled by the sudden touch.  
Jeno sent him a confused look but didn’t let go of his younger brother. He took the hand of the younger one and intertwined their fingers.  
They stayed like this the whole vlive.

————————

The vlive ended after a hour and they went back to the dorm. The hyungs were fussing about their Maknae feeling unwell.  
Renjun:”I knew that it was a bad idea to use the migraine medicine when you don’t have a migraine.”  
Jisung:”Hyung i’m Fine! Really! It is still better than the migraine attack”  
“Still!” 

Johnny:”Okay kids calm down. For now we should go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow is another day okay?”

They all nodded and wished the older ones a good night.  
The Dreamies went back to their own dorm, otherwise it would be too narrow in the 127 dorm. Their Hyungs didn’t want them to go back and live alone but their manager said it’s just for now. The management is already searching for a dorm were they can live together. Right now the Dorm of 127 and U is only one floor below them, it’s not like they live 5 km away from each other.  
Still the Dreamies had to promise that they will have breakfast and dinner in 127 Dorm. And they have to call every time something happens. 

The Dreamies were glad to sleep in their own bed, but they also miss the cuddles from their hyungs. Of course they wouldn’t admit that in front of them

The moment Jisung fell into his bed he was already half asleep. The whole day was exhausting.  
He fell asleep right away. 

Renjun however couldn’t sleep. He is worried about everyone. He also gets nightmares every time he is about to fall asleep. Nightmares about the car accidents and how is other members die.  
The last time he got proper sleep, that means longer than 3 hours, was one week before the accident happend. The schedule were to packed.  
Right now he is exhausted but still isn’t able to get sleep.  
His Hyungs know that something is bothering him, but he doesn’t want to tell them. He doesn’t want to take the focus from the maknae, Jaemin and Haechan. They got many injuries. He can live without sleep, but he can’t live without his members. He also tries his best to cover up his lack of sleep in front of the other dreamies. 

Haechan was also not able to sleep. He doesn’t know why but his leg is killing him. It really hurts but he wants to bear with it. He doesn’t want to bother the others because they’re also exhausted and tired. He is laying on his bed, with tears in his eyes and a cramp on the leg. He doesn’t want to move his leg, afraid it would hurt more if he do so. He is laying wide awake on his bed, starting at the ceiling.

———

When the sun was raising both of them were still awake. Donghyuck got a little bit of sleep before another cramp on his leg woke him up. Renjun however didn’t got a wink of sleep.  
Renjun was in the kitchen drinking coffee. Donghyuck however couldn’t stand up without help, his crutches are to far from his bed. So he has to wait when everyone is awake.  
Donghyuck took his phone and checked news on social media. Many fans were sending them cute Textes and wishes for them to get well soon. But there are also anti fans, wishing they had died. He also visit these page where they “plans” to destroy them. The manager didn’t want them to know these pages, but it isn’t hard to find them.  
Many Anti-Fans shared the schedule from the Dreamies, hoping someone would do something to aggravate the schedule. However, no one has yet posted a plan. He really hopes it stays like this. But luck isn’t on his side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’m trying to update every Thursday but right now I’m kinda busy with school  
> I hope I didn’t lose readers and I really hope u guys doesn’t mind that I also bring some other members in the focus

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if u could give me some feedback und request  
> If u want to have a special member mention please write it in the comments


End file.
